Cat: Recording
by MackenzieBTRfan1
Summary: Jade needs help with her project and chooses Cat and Andre to help. Cat gets to use her voice. Did I mention that Jades project is to make a CD? Song fic
1. Liar Liar

**I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS OR CHRISTINA GRIMMIE'S SONG LIAR LIAR**

* * *

Cat was helping Jade with her project. This project was to record someone singing and put the songs on a CD. Cat and Jade sat in the recording studio getting ready to sing the 8 songs that were chosen for Cat to sing. All they needed was Andre who was going to play the music. Andre opened the recording studio door and Cat started to giggle.

"Hey Lil' Red. Hey Jade."

"HI ANDRE!" Cat screamed and began giggling again as Jade stared at her in annoyance.

"Ok," Jade started. "Cat you go over to that mic over there and Andre you go there to the piano and let's get going. Cat looked over the first song before she nodded and Andre started playing. Cat took a deep breth, letting her thoughts escape her mind, and began.

**Can't see you anymore  
You're in, and shut the door  
Didn't know what I do know now  
The words I've been betrayed  
You respond and let them fade  
And I just won't let you bring me down**

**You can see what I know and I know**  
**Somewhere there's a sorry heart**

**Tell me why these roads keep leading**  
**Leading you right back to me**

**Liar liar, don't cry on my shoulder**  
**You played with fire**  
**And smiled when you told her**  
**Oh, oh, thought you were someone**  
**Oh, oh goodbye to no one**

**So break away the touch**  
**Of bliss you miss so much**  
**But I won't tell you to come back home**  
**Emotions dissipate;**  
**Is love designed to hate?**  
**Keep on driving away from here**

**Eye the rain as it falls in your hands**  
**Will there be another storm?**

**Tell me why these roads keep leading**  
**Leading you right back**

**Liar liar, don't cry on my shoulder**  
**You played with fire**  
**And smiled when you told her**  
**Oh, oh, thought you were someone**  
**Oh, oh goodbye to no one**

**I don't need to know you'll be there**  
**You're not on my mind**  
**I don't need to know you care**  
**Please don't waste my time**

**Liar liar, don't cry on my shoulder**  
**You played with fire**  
**And smiled when you told her**  
**Liar liar, don't cry on my shoulder**  
**You played with fire**  
**And smiled when you told her**  
**Oh, oh, thought you were someone**  
**Oh, oh goodbye to no one**  
**Oh, oh, thought you were someone**  
**Oh, oh goodbye to no one**

"Cat that was beautiful!" said Jade which was weird because she never gave anyone compliments.

"That's a rap for today! Class is about to start!" Andre directed. Cat shrieked in delight and skipped off.

* * *

**A/N: So? What did you think? This song fic will be 9 chapters long just to tell you. Please review!**

**~MackenzieBATfan1**


	2. Wide Awake

**I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS OR KATY PERRYS SONG WIDE AWAKE**

* * *

Everyone was there. The whole group had decided to come watch the recording of the next song. Cat was more excited than ever. She even asked if Tori could sing back-up. So there they sat in the recording booth. Andre, with the music, Cat, singing, and Tori, as back-up. The others were all sitting behind the wall waiting for Cat to be ready. She nodded. Andre started playing. Just like the day before. she took a deep breath and began.

**I'm wide awake  
I'm wide awake**

**I'm wide awake**  
**Yeah, I was in the dark**  
**I was falling hard**  
**With an open heart**  
**I'm wide awake**  
**How did I read the stars so wrong?**  
**I'm wide awake**  
**And now it's clear to me**  
**That everything you see**  
**Ain't always what it seems**  
**I'm wide awake**  
**Yeah, I was dreaming for so long**

**I wish I knew then**  
**What I know now**  
**Wouldn't dive in**  
**Wouldn't bow down**  
**Gravity hurts**  
**You made it so sweet**  
**'Til I woke up on**  
**On the concrete**

**Falling from cloud 9**  
**Crashing from the high**  
**I'm letting go tonight**  
**Yeah, I'm falling from cloud 9**

**I'm wide awake**  
**Not losing any sleep**  
**I picked up every piece**  
**And landed on my feet**  
**I'm wide awake**  
**Need nothing to complete myself, no**

**I'm wide awake**  
**Yeah, I am born again**  
**Outta the lion's den**  
**I don't have to pretend**  
**And it's too late**  
**The story's over now, the end**

**I wish I knew then**  
**What I know now**  
**Wouldn't dive in**  
**Wouldn't bow down**  
**Gravity hurts**  
**You made it so sweet**  
**'Til I woke up on**  
**On the concrete**

**Falling from cloud 9 (it was out of the blue)**  
**I'm crashing from the high**  
**I'm letting go tonight (yeah, I'm letting you go)**  
**I'm falling from cloud 9**

**I'm wide awake**  
**Thunder rumbling**  
**Castles crumbling**  
**I'm wide awake**  
**I am trying to hold on**  
**I'm wide awake**  
**God knows that I tried**  
**Seeing the bright side**  
**I'm wide awake**  
**But I'm not blind anymore...**

**I'm wide awake**  
**I'm wide awake**

**Yeah, I'm falling from cloud 9 (it was out of the blue)**  
**I'm crashing from the high**  
**You know I'm letting go tonight (yeah, I'm letting you go)**  
**I'm falling from cloud 9**

**I'm wide awake**  
**I'm wide awake**  
**I'm wide awake**  
**I'm wide awake**  
**I'm wide awake**

She sang the song so fluently. She had been too caught up in her singing she hadn't even heard Tori singing back-up. She watched as the rest of the gang piled into the room cheering for todays work. She couldnt wait for tomorrow morning.

* * *

**A/N: I changed my mind. There will only be 8 chapters in the story and maybe less. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**-MackenzieBATfan1**


	3. Who Knew & Love The Way You Lie

**I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS, P!NKs SONG WHO KNEW OR ARIANA GRANDEs VERSION OF LOVE THE WAY YOU LIE PT. 2**

* * *

Another day. Another recording... OR TWO! Today was going to be different. Sikowitz was going to let everyone skip class today while he took a nap like he always does on Wednesdays. So Jade, Cat, and Andre were going to record two songs today. One before school and one when Sikowitz is taking a nap. So there they sat while Cat read over the first song of the day. She signaled Andre who began to play and then she started to sing.

**You took my hand  
You showed me how  
You promised me you'd be around  
Uh huh  
That's right  
I took your words  
And I believed  
In everything  
You said to me  
Yeah huh  
That's right**

**If someone said three years from now**  
**You'd be long gone**  
**I'd stand up and punch them out**  
**Cause they're all wrong**  
**I know better**  
**Cause you said forever**  
**And ever**  
**Who knew**

**Remember when we were such fools**  
**And so convinced and just too cool**  
**Oh no**  
**No no**  
**I wish I could touch you again**  
**I wish I could still call you friend**  
**I'd give anything**

**When someone said count your blessings now**  
**'fore they're long gone**  
**I guess I just didn't know how**  
**I was all wrong**  
**They knew better**  
**Still you said forever**  
**And ever**  
**Who knew**

**Yeah yeah**  
**I'll keep you locked in my head**  
**Until we meet again**  
**Until we**  
**Until we meet again**  
**And I won't forget you my friend**  
**What happened**

**If someone said three years from now**  
**You'd be long gone**  
**I'd stand up and punch them out**  
**Cause they're all wrong and**  
**That last kiss**  
**I'll cherish**  
**Until we meet again**  
**And time makes**  
**It harder**  
**I wish I could remember**  
**But I keep**  
**Your memory**  
**You visit me in my sleep**  
**My darling**  
**Who knew**  
**My darling**  
**My darling**  
**Who knew**  
**My darling**  
**I miss you**  
**My darling**  
**Who knew**  
**Who knew**

She finished off the song then the three went to class.

It was after lunch when they got to record again so Cat was a little jumpy. Since the gang had nothing else to do, they decided to watch Cat sing again. She took a deep breath. She had to start singing befor Andre started playing this time.

**On the first page of our story  
The future seemed so bright  
Then this thing turned out so evil  
Don't know why I'm still surprised**

**Even angles have there wicked schemes**  
**And you take that to new extremes**  
**But you'll always be my hero**  
**Even though you've lost your mind**

**Just gonna stand there and watch me burn**  
**But that's all right because I like the way it hurts**  
**Just gonna stand there and hear me cry**  
**But that's all right because I love the way you lie**  
**I love the way you lie**  
**Ohhhh**  
**I love the way you lie**  
**ohh yeah**

**Now there's gravel in our voices**  
**Glass is shattered from the fight**  
**In this tug of war you'll always win**  
**Even when I'm right**

**Cause you feed me fable's from your hands**  
**With violent words and empty threats**  
**And it's sick that all these battles**  
**Are what keeps me satisfied**

**Just gonna stand there and watch me burn**  
**But that's all right because I like the way it hurts**  
**Just gonna stand there and hear me cry**  
**But that's all right because I love the way you lie**  
**I love the way you lie**  
**ohhh I love the way you lie**

**So maybe I'm a masochist**  
**I try to run but I don't wanna ever leave**  
**Till these walls are going up**  
**In smoke with all our memories**

**Just gonna stand there and watch me burn**  
**But that's all right because I like the way it hurts**  
**Just gonna stand there and hear me cry**  
**But that's all right because I love the way you lie**  
**I love the way you lie**  
**ohhh I love the way you lie**

The gang came in once again to tell Cat how amazing she was and then headed off to hang out before thier next class. At the end of the day, Cat thought to herself, I like recording these songs. Maybe we should do these recording sessions more often then just for classes.

* * *

**A/N: Two songs? How did you like that? Im sorry that this story is so boring. I just cant think straight lately... I think itès going to be all posted with all 8 chapters today or tomorrow. **

**-MackenzieBATfan1**


	4. Sober

**I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS OR P!NK's SONG SOBER**

* * *

Cat walked into hollywood arts and sighed before taking a sip of her hot chocolate. Shae was 2 minutes late for her recording session with Jade and Andre. To tell the truth, she really wasn't in the mood right now to sing. But she knew that there was only a week left untill Jade's project was due and it took some time to edit the songs, add the music, put the CD together and so on. It was tuesday so Jade, Andre and herself had to finish recording by Friday so Jade could put it together over the weekend and hand it in on Tuesday. Cat realised that she was already in the recording booth.

"Whenever you're ready Cat." Jade said in a tone that indicated that she was annoyed. Cat nodded implying that she was ready. Andre started playing and Cat took her deep breath to begin.

**I don't wanna be the girl who laughs the loudest  
Or the girl who never wants to be alone  
I don't wanna be that call at 4 o'clock in the morning  
'Cos I'm the only one you know in the world that won't be home**

**Ah the sun is blinding**  
**I stayed up again**  
**Oh, I am finding**  
**That's not the way I want my story to end**

**I'm safe**  
**Up high**  
**Nothing can touch me**  
**But why do I feel this party's over?**  
**No pain**  
**Inside**  
**You're my protection**  
**How do I feel this good sober?**

**I don't wanna be the girl who has to fill the silence**  
**The quiet scares me 'cause it screams the truth**  
**Please don't tell me that we had that conversation**  
**I won't remember, save your breath, 'cos what's the use?**

**Ah, the night is calling?**  
**And it whispers to me softly come and play**  
**Ah, I am falling**  
**And If I let myself go I'm the only one to blame**

**I'm safe**  
**Up high**  
**Nothing can touch me**  
**But why do I feel this party's over?**  
**No pain**  
**Inside**  
**You're like perfection**  
**How do I feel this good sober?**

**I'm coming down, coming down, coming down**  
**Spinning 'round, spinning 'round, spinning 'round**  
**Looking for myself - SOBER**

******I'm coming down, coming down, coming down**  
**Spinning 'round, spinning 'round, spinning 'round**  
**Looking for myself - SOBER**

**When it's good, then it's good, it's so good till it goes bad**  
**Till you're trying to find the you that you once had**  
**I have heard myself cry, never again**  
**Broken down in agony just tryna find a friend**

**Oh Oh**

**I'm safe**  
**Up high**  
**Nothing can touch me**  
**But why do I feel this party's over?**  
**No pain**  
**Inside**  
**You're like perfection**  
**How do I feel this good sober**

**Oh Oh**

**I'm safe**  
**Up High**  
**Nothing can touch me**  
**But why do I feel this party's over?**  
**No pain**  
**Inside**  
**You're like perfection**  
**How do I feel this good sober?**

**Will I ever feel this good sober?**  
**Tell me, No no no no no pain**  
**How do i feel this good sober?**

Cat felt releaved that the song was over. For the first time throughout those days they had recorded, she felt as if she had put the most of her energy into the song she was singing. Cat being Cat, she reached her shoulder and gave herself a little pat on the back and then skipped away as Jade and Andre shot her some questioning glares.

* * *

**A/N: I'm a little depressed right now for some random reason (which is weird 'cause I'm twelve yrs old and I'm never depressed) thats why Cat seems a little down in this chapter. Sorry guys :( .**

**~MackenzieBATfan1**


	5. You Are The Only One

**I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS OIR EMILY OSMENT's SONG YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE**

* * *

It's Wednesday and somehow, Cat is really happy even though she had a mountain of homework which apperently she stayed up well until 3 oclock in the morning finishing it. She had three hours of sleep and this is how she is? She literally runs into the recording studio for the next song and is ready before Andre is. Andre knows this. So instead of waiting for her signal, he just stsrts to play. Cat, who already took her deep breath and seemed to have been holding it since Andre started playing FINALLY begins to sing.

**Forever is a long time  
I'm not gonna lie is that a promise you can make  
Are we at the right place at the wrong time  
Right now I really need some space  
Together on the front line look me in the eye  
Tell it straight to my face  
Are we gonna work it out pack it in  
Guess this is the chance we take**

**Cuz you are the only one**  
**who gets me knows me feels me hurts me**  
**And you are the only one**  
**Whos close enough to drive me crazy**  
**Fustrate me, complicate me, make it harder than it needs to be**  
**The things that you do and the things that you say**  
**Make me wanna stay**

**Everything is alright**  
**Some of the time, are we going through a phase**  
**Are we moving too fast going too slow**  
**Am I just afraid to make mistakes**  
**I wanna keep it real now, dont make a sound**  
**I wanna see it in your eyes**  
**Are we gonna shake it up, or knock it down**  
**But deep inside I know that we'll survive**

**Cuz you are the only one**  
**who gets me knows me feels me hurts me**  
**And you are the only one**  
**Whos close enough to drive me crazy**  
**Fustrate me, complicate me, make it harder than it needs to be**  
**The things that you do and the things that you say**  
**Make me wanna stay**

**Through the ups and downs**  
**I do just wanna be with you**  
**With you**

**Cuz you are the only one**  
**who gets me knows me feels me hurts me**  
**And you are the only one**  
**Whos close enough to drive me crazy**  
**Cuz you are the only one**  
**who gets me knows me feels me hurts me**  
**And you are the only one**  
**Whos close enough to drive me crazy**  
**Fustrate me, complicate me, make it harder than it needs to be**  
**The things that you do and the things that you say**  
**Make me wanna stay**  
**The things that you do and the things that you say**  
**Make me wanna stay**

She had struggled to stay on the same pace and not go too fast from the force of her energy and was now sad that the song was over. Cat ran over to Jade.

"Can we do another song please please please please please?" She gave Jade the puppy dog eyes. Jade smirked.

"Yup. Tomorrow. Cat we have class now!" Cat nodded and frowned before trudging sadly to class.

* * *

**A/N: Still a little depressed but I tried to make this chapter a little better. Crazy huh? She only has two more songs until the CD is finished! That makes only three chapters left of the story! Why three? I don't know I'll figure something out.**

**~MackenzieBATfan1**


	6. Who You Are

**I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS OR JESSIE J's SONG WHO YOU ARE**

* * *

Tori Was singing back-up for Cat today. It was a special recording session because the song Cat had to sing was also going to be the name of the CD. Andre was the one who thought of it. Cat was bouncing for joy as she sat down in the studio and waited before they had to start. She nodded and Andre began to softly strum his guitar. She was so excited that she almost forgot the lyrics to the song. Thank god she had the sheet of lyrics infront of her. She breathed in and let out the first hum of the song.

**hmm yeah,**  
**yeah**  
**I stare at my reflection in the mirror:**  
**"Why am I doing this to myself?"**  
**Losing my mind on a tiny error,**  
**I nearly left the real me on the shelf.**  
**No, no, no, no, no...**

**Don't lose who you are in the blur of the stars!**  
**Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing,**  
**It's okay not to be okay.**  
**Sometimes it's hard to follow your heart.**  
**Tears don't mean you're losing, everybody's bruising,**  
**Just be true to who you are!**  
**(who you are [x2])**

**Brushing my hair, do I look perfect?**  
**I forgot what to do to fit the mold, yeah!**  
**The more I try the less it's working, yeah**  
**'Cause everything inside me screams**  
**No, no, no, no, no...**

**Don't lose who you are in the blur of the stars!**  
**Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing,**  
**It's okay not to be okay.**  
**Sometimes it's hard to follow your heart.**  
**But tears don't mean you're losing, everybody's bruising,**  
**There's nothing wrong with who you are!**

**Yes, no's, egos, fake shows, like WHOA!**  
**Just go, and leave me alone!**  
**Real talk, real life, good love, goodnight,**  
**With a smile, that's my home!**  
**That's my home, no...**

**No, no, no, no, no...**  
**Don't lose who you are in the blur of the stars!**  
**Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing,**  
**It's okay not to be okay...**  
**Sometimes it's hard to follow your heart.**  
**Tears don't mean you're losing, everybody's bruising,**  
**Just be true to who you are!**  
**Yeah yeah yeah**

She trailed off as the music ended. Cat smiled and Tori ran to give her a hug. She was really excited now. Tomorrow was Friday and they were going to record the next song. Cat and Jade skipped the last two periods of the day so they could work on the CD case. It was going to be awesome.

* * *

**A/N Excited? I am because there is only TWO CHAPTERS LEFT! Still a mystery on what the last chapter is though... **

**~MackenzieBATfan1**


	7. Gernade

**I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS, THE SONG GERNADE, OR ARIANA GRANDE's VERSION OF GERNADE**

* * *

LAST DAY OF RECORDING! Cat literaly got to the rcording studio early just so she could sing the last song for the CD. She and Jade had worked for hours trying to agree on the CD cover last night and finally came up with an idea. Now Cat was ready for this to be over! She had to wait a few minutes before Jade and Andre to arrive and by the time they did, she was already ready and had her headphones over her ears waiting for them to start. Andre started playing about a minute after he walked in. For the last time, Cat took a deep breath and began.

**Easy come, easy go, that's just how you live**  
**Oh, take, take, take it all but you never give**  
**Should've known you was trouble from the first kiss**  
**Had your eyes wide open, why were they open?**

**Gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash**  
**You tossed it in the trash, you did**  
**To give me all your love is all I ever asked**  
**'Cause what you don't understand is**

**I'd catch a grenade for ya**  
**Throw my hand on a blade for ya**  
**I'd jump in front of a train for ya**  
**You know I'd do anything for ya**

**I would go through all this pain**  
**Take a bullet straight through my brain**  
**Yes, I would die for you, baby**  
**But you won't do the same**  
**No, no, no, no**

**Black, black, black and blue, beat me 'til I'm numb**  
**Tell the devil I said hey, when you get back to where you're from**  
**Mad boy, bad boy, that's just what you are, yeah**  
**You'll smile in my face then rip the brakes out my car**

**Gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash**  
**You tossed it in the trash, yes, you did**  
**To give me all your love is all I ever asked**  
**'Cause what you don't understand is**

**I'd catch a grenade for ya**  
**Throw my hand on a blade for ya**  
**I'd jump in front of a train for ya**  
**You know I'd do anything for ya**

**I would go through all this pain**  
**Take a bullet straight through my brain**  
**Yes, I would die for ya, baby**  
**But you won't do the same**

**If my body was on fire**  
**Ooh, you'd watch me burn down in flames**  
**You said you loved me, you're a liar**  
**'Cause you never, ever, ever did, baby**

**But darling, I'd still catch a grenade for ya**  
**Throw my hand on a blade for ya**  
**I'd jump in front of a train for ya**  
**You know I'd do anything for ya**  
**I would go through all this pain**  
**Take a bullet straight through my brain**  
**Yes, I would die for you, baby**  
**But you won't do the same**  
**No, you won't do the same**  
**You wouldn't do the same**  
**Ooh, you never do the same**  
**No, no, no, no**

Cat waited a few seconds waiting for Jade to give her the signal that it stopped recording. Once she did, Cat squealed really loud causing Jade to scream "No!" in a mean voice. Cat literaly jumped up and ran as fast as she could to go find the rest of the gang to tell them about the recording sessions being over. She couldn't wait to see the CD.

* * *

**A/N: EEEEEP! One more chapter to go!**

**~MackenzieBATfan1**


	8. FINAL CHAPTER

**I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS, LIAR LIAR, WIDE AWAKE, WHO KNEW, LOVE THE WAY YOU LIE PT. 2, SOBER, YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE, WHO YOU ARE, OR GERNADE**

**Yay it's the mystery and final chapter!**

* * *

Tuesday at lunch, Jade walked up to the group with a box and handed everyone a copy of the CD she made. On the box she was holding, Cat could see a little sticky note with an A+ and a signature from the Jade's recording was looking at the CD case. The case had a black background with a mirror on it and inside the mirror was a picture of Cat with her hair all neat in a tight bun. She was also wearing make-up. She was wearing hot pink lipstick, light pink eye shadow, and her face was the slightest bit glittery. Over top of the mirror, it said "Who You Are" in hot pink handwriting and underneath of the mirror it said, "Covers of songs by Cat Valentine". On the back of the case it was all black. On the Right side, there was a picture of Cat standing there in a short, hot pink dress and holding a microphone. On the left side, there was numbers 1- 8 and the name of a song beside it.

1. Liar Liar

2. Wide Awake

3. Who Knew

4. Love The Way You Lie Pt. 2

5. Sober

6. You Are The Only One

7. Who You Are

8. Gernade

"YAY" screamed Cat at the top of her lungs. Everybody laughed at her comment and Jade screamed a "No!" in return. Everybody at Hollywood Arts was asking Jade for a copy of Jade's Cd and she charged everyone 10$ each. Everyone who bought a copy bought 2 or more. Trina didn't buy a copy at all because she said that she didn't want to hear anybody who wasn't better than her sing. That caused Cat to scream "WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" and Jade to tell Trina that EVERYBODY was better than her and then Trina stomped off and refused to talk to anyone. Somehow, a music producer had gotten a copy of the CD and gave Cat a record deal. Cat was famous within a month. And it was all because of Cat's 8 recording sessions for Jade's recording project.

* * *

**A/N: YAY! Cat's famous! And the story is finally over! I'm sorry but I was kinda bored writing this... please review!**

**~MackenzieBATfan1**


End file.
